


镜花水月

by Perona (Syning)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 王一博 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 轻微色情描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syning/pseuds/Perona
Summary: “弟弟是光 让我没有跌入黑暗”宁裳婴是一个虚构的人物这是一个关于王一博的甜宠文女主的人设确实有些强大因为就觉得一博特别的好所以希望虚构的女主能够在方方面面都配的上他==============================此时此刻，王一博恨不得昭告天下宁裳婴就是他的女朋友，他相信宁裳婴根本不需要被保护，她是那个可以跟他并肩携手一起面对狂风暴雨的人。
Relationships: 王一博/宁裳婴





	镜花水月

一博坐在摩托上一直盯着在赛道上的那辆红色Suzuki GSX，这个车手真的很快，而且看那小身板，应该很年轻吧，真是后生可畏啊。在恍惚间，那辆车停在了他身边，赛车手给他打了一个要不要比赛的手势，一博欣然应允。赛道第一圈两人紧咬着不放，第二圈的时候一博开始有了一点领先的优势，第三圈第四圈的时候，那个骑手故意开始逼近一博， 特别是弯道的时候，很大胆很危险。一博心想果然年轻的小孩都急功急利，最后一圈，那个车手突然发力冲到了一博的前面，一博奋力追赶，到终点还是输了5秒。

那车手摘下头盔，一博先是听见了一串银铃般的笑声，一博摘下头盔，一转头发现原来那个车手是名女子，她笑着问到，“ 要不要再来一场啊？” 一博点点头，觉得她笑起来还蛮好看的。忽然一个人走上前来在女子的耳边嘀咕了几句，女子从摩托上下来对一博说：“弟弟吖，对不住啦，今天姐姐有事要先走啦，改天吧。”一博觉得这个女子真是自来熟，谁是你弟弟啊， 还改天？我都不知道你是谁，怎么约赛？但是心里强烈的胜负欲让他非常好奇这名女子是谁。看见教练和帮女子收拾摩托车的工作人员在聊天，于是一博走过去想打听打听，教练说他只知道她是是车队老板的朋友，并不是专业赛车手，大概只是过来玩一玩过几天看比赛的吧。一博一听不是专业人士，心里更想再跟她来一局，一定要胜过她。

宁裳婴从赛道回到别墅径直去了浴室泡澡，其实她并没有什么要紧的事情要做，不过是想撩拨一下她喜欢的一博弟弟罢了，再说过几天就要去录节目，马上就会见了。宁裳婴心想着到时候给他一个惊不惊喜意不意外的表情，想到着她不禁偷笑。

一博这几天总是会想起那个让他输了5秒的女子，真是咽不下这口气啊，不过下周就要比赛了，她要是来看比赛，到时候回去再跟她比一场。他不由的攥紧了拳头，咬了下牙。化妆师问到，“一博你干嘛呢，正在给你刷阴影呢，这下又得重来。”一博说了声抱歉。明天来的嘉宾有一个他还挺好奇的，就是SYN的服装设计师，这个设计师这两年特别红，虽然SYN只做女装系列，这个设计师都跟别的品牌有联名合作款，而且都能在两三天之内销罄，这个设计师重来都不会露正脸，每次谢场都是戴着很华丽的威尼斯面具，穿着很中性，从来都不接受面对面的采访，没人知道他是男是女，非常神秘。

上个月一博拍杂志封面的时候穿的就是SYN的一款风衣，拍完之后工作人员居然说送给他了，他拿回来还发现衣领的标商上居然非常隐蔽的绣了两个数字，真好是他的生日，只能说真的有缘吧。一博看着台本心里嘀咕着，这个人到底是真是假，为什么要选择我们这么一个节目来揭露真面目，而不是在巴黎时装周纽约时装周上面呢？这个时候张哥哥居然把他心里的疑惑大声说了出来。松哥说：“大概是想开拓国内市场吧，SYN这个牌子在国内并没有像在欧美那么普及，而且设计师是中国人，这次回国是想做男装线。张哥哥问到，“你已经见过设计师了？” 松哥说“是啊，一周前和大哥一起见的，她要给我们fitting明天穿的那一套高定啊。” 高老师这时候插了一句，“为什么我们三个没有被fitting啊，等会才第一次试。”松哥打哈哈，我们倚老卖老呗。张哥哥打趣道：“那是怕松哥衣服不合适，得先给他改改吧。对了到那设计师到底是男是女啊，是特别美还是特别丑啊，一会彩排来吗？”松哥说，“我不告诉你们，明天正式录节目不就能看见了吗？”高老师问道也不来走个位。松哥说昨天跟我走过位了，人家人挺好的，只是想保留一下惊喜，而且还，张哥哥忽然打断，“呀呀呀，听这么说设计师肯定是个女的，还挺漂亮的吧，松哥有戏吗？”松哥说肯定没戏肯定没戏，人家是蜚声世界的名牌设计师，怎么可能呢。

一博觉得这个设计师给他设计的这一套又复古又前卫，上衣束腰的部分还有他之前演的一个非常火的角色的元素，要不是自己穿了四个多月的戏服，旁人还真的察觉不出来可能就觉得这是中国风，这个大喇叭裤的80年代元素也跟自己最近做的音乐元素挺搭配的，不知道这位设计师愿不愿意给自己的演唱会做造型，明天可以沟通一下。

第二天录棚，发现棚里来了不少模特，导演叫一博过来说想让他帮个忙，原来最后和设计师一起出场的模特刚才居然把脚给崴了，现在找人实在是来不及，想让一博来试试衣服，看合身不。 而且这是第二个环节，等第一波嘉宾做表演的时候，一博正好可以过来换衣服走秀。 一博之前也是走过秀的，而且这个舞台他也很熟悉，基本没有问题。 他就怕衣服不合身，导演说肯定合适而去你肯定喜欢。一博上前一看 原来是一套白色皮衣，可以穿着骑摩托车的那种，他穿着正合适，而且他发现肩上又有那个他熟悉的纹路。他一边试衣服一边跟导演开玩笑到 这衣服不知道设计师卖不卖啊。导演说你一会好好表现呗，说不定人家就送你了。你可得牵着设计师出去呢，然后设计师就公开真面目了。那现在得抓紧时间排一遍，一博提出来。导演说你跟设计师的助理简妮一起走个位，设计师一会正式录棚才会出来。

第一环节跟往常一样录得非常顺利，一博走到后台换装后场，设计师拿着面具在那儿等着了。她穿的是黑色的皮质的套装，外套非常短，露出了她的马甲线，下面的是前短后长黑色皮裙。一博礼貌的说了声你好，设计师很俏皮的给他行了一个万福礼，并没有说话。导演cue他们站好要出场了，一博深深的吸了一口气，设计师把手伸了过来，导演喊着说一博牵好了啊，好好走。

出场，走位定点亮相，很顺利，这时候设计师拿开了手上的面具，一博侧脸一看，大吃一惊，怎么是你。设计师正好转头对他眨了一下眼睛。张哥哥打趣道：“一博你们这是什么情况，认识吗？今天怎么跟以前不一样拉着姑娘的手不放了。”大哥也打趣到，还真是哦。一博放开手，耳朵都红了，观众里的女粉丝也开始窃窃私语。大哥连忙圆场说这可是世界知名设计师名副其实的首秀啊，快来介绍介绍自己吧。宁裳婴简单的做了个自我介绍，接着向大家解释她跟一博前几天在赛场上遇到了，但可惜但是时间太紧没有机会相互介绍而已。一博加了一句，对，我们两前几天赛过车。王老师超厉害的我输的心服口服，宁裳婴抢了他的话口。一博愣了一下，本来想说什么的，宁裳婴给了他一个眼神，他也就淡淡的点了下头。接着宁裳婴就开始介绍起了自己给每个老师的高定，原来每件衣服都有每个老师的高光时刻元素在里面，大哥果然是个细致的人，自己已经找出了宁裳婴的隐藏细节。轮到一博了，他立刻就说出了那些元素，这个时候大哥打趣道，原来宁裳婴多给一博定制了一件衣服，宁裳婴开玩笑说这是给他当模特的报酬。

一博录完节目回到休息室正准备换衣服，发现宁裳婴在里面跟他的经纪人聊天，已经换成了一身运动服。一看他进来就喊，“弟弟吖，看你穿着这件衣服很合身，送给你了。”一博心想谁是你弟弟，又叫我弟弟。给了她一个尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑，说到“那哪好意思，真的不用了。”宁裳婴说，“可是这件衣服我都绣上你名字了，不是你的也是你的。”一博脱下皮衣一看，果然衣服里面用英文绣了他的首字母和生日。 他还真的很喜欢这件衣服，此时大哥他们也过来了，叫他恭敬不如从命，让他赶紧把衣服收下。大哥又打趣道人家送你衣服，“你不请人吃个饭吗？”宁裳婴浅浅一笑，说“怕是王老师档期太忙没有时间吧。”一博很老实说，“明天要飞回车队集训，如果你也去，要不我请你去那边吃饭好了。”宁裳婴笑笑说“好，要不一起飞回去吧，我有私人飞机。”一博正要拒绝，宁裳婴狡黠的说到，“我忘了你们都是喜欢机场拍照需要飞机接机什么的，不像我不喜欢被人打扰。”一博一听有些心动，但又有点不好意思，大哥此时又说到：“一博你不是要静心比赛嘛，这顺便的飞机不正好嘛，你多请人家吃几顿饭就好了。”一博点头称是。

第二天一早宁裳婴就让自己的司机去接一博，而一博的经纪人还是按原计划坐保姆车到机场，更绝的是宁裳婴还安排了一个和一博身型差不多的小哥哥裹的严严实实的冒充他去机场。一博上了私人飞机，看见宁裳婴坐在座位上，拿着触笔在pad上画些什么。他开口说了句谢谢。宁裳婴抬起头说他肯定没有休息好吧，在飞机上好好休息休息，到地方了有正事要跟他聊。一博在飞机上美美的睡了一觉。飞机一着地，一博给经纪人发视讯才知道他们的飞机晚点了，现在都还没有起飞。宁裳婴对经纪人说，那我先带一博回我家我要跟他聊聊昨天提过的合作事宜，到时候你们到了，我会派人来接你们的。反正你有我们的联系方式，那我们保持联系。接着经纪人又跟一博交代了几句。

一博跟着宁裳婴上了车，宁裳婴又调侃道，“弟弟吖，你就不怕我把你卖了。”一博反问道：“你比我大很多吗？真的看不出来”。“姐姐比你大十岁吖！”一博很实在的说还真的看不出来。宁裳婴问他想吃什么，他说有肉就行。一博看的出来车是在往赛场的方向开，莫非她和他住在同一个酒店，哎，酒店的早餐虽然是自助但是都吃腻了。宁裳婴好想看出来他的想法，轻轻的说了一句，不去酒店，去我家。

宁裳婴的独栋别墅建在很隐蔽的山腰上，周围都没有看见别的住户。宁裳婴告诉一博，这个别墅外有监控仪，不担心有人来偷拍。所以客厅都是大面积的法式玻璃门，阳光照进来很温暖，而且在二楼阳台上可以俯瞰整个赛道。宁裳婴带一博来到餐厅，早餐看着还挺丰盛的，中式西式的都有，让一博惊喜的是居然还有胡辣汤。一博有点不好意思的说，“不是说好我请吃饭吗？”宁裳婴说“没事咱来日方长啊，等你赢了这次比赛，请我吃顿大餐吧。”一博说好，那你想吃什么都行。宁裳婴伸出小拇指说那拉钩，一博犹豫了一下伸出了手指，拉钩的瞬间居然有丝丝电流窜上指尖，一博忽然觉得耳朵红了。宁裳婴抽出手招呼他赶紧吃了饭好商量正事。宁裳婴告诉一博昨天抽空和他的经纪人聊了一下明年年初演唱会造型的事宜，她觉得这是一个很好的合作契机，因为自己很想找一个跨界的艺人做潮牌。而且今年她接下来会和四字弟弟还有乾骞有一些合作。

“所以说你在选我们吗？”一博居然有点不服气。宁裳婴打趣道“弟弟这是吃醋了吗？来，过来看看我给你演唱会设计的几款概念图。”宁裳婴把手里的pad递给他。一博接过来一看，是她设计的演唱会服装的手稿，每份手稿都很清晰注明了是个那首歌的，这样设计的原因。一博很惊讶她居然连夜画了十几份手稿。我可不是连夜画了十几页，那样也太敷衍你了，这些手稿我画了好几个月，就把你唱过的每首歌都做了造型。宁裳婴看出了他惊讶的表情。怎样呀，弟弟喜欢吗？一博点点头反问道，“你最喜欢哪首歌？”“姐姐喜欢那首冒险，有段时间灵感枯竭，就在循环听那首歌。”一博有些惊讶，但也没藏住满脸的自豪。哈哈哈哈，此处应有不愧是你表情包。宁裳婴打趣到。宁老师不敢当不敢当。宁裳婴听到这句，心想总算是破冰了。“宁老师这次回国为什么想做潮牌呢？”“为了接近弟弟们的美好肉体啊。”宁裳婴不放过任何可以撩拨的机会。“说真的，我是想走出我的舒适区，挑战一下。这些年来国内虽然也有不少潮牌，但是大同小异并不是太出彩。我做了很多功课但还是需要有人跟我头脑风暴碰撞出火花。你不是很喜欢挑战吗？敢不敢来跨界一下啊？”一博很自信的说；“当然敢啊，但是你不是还要考察一下其他人吗？”宁裳婴直勾勾的看着他说，“你如果答应了，我干嘛还找别人呢？”一博轻轻咬了一下嘴唇，宁裳婴继续说道，“我觉得你是最佳人选，因为别人用百分百的力气但是你会用百分两百啊。何况我是你的迷妹啊，多好的机会接近自己的idol。”一博又不好意思的笑了。宁裳婴问道你今天要去训练吗？如果不去的话，我们把演唱会的服装细节再敲定一下，然后我可以打样子给你fitting，我怕接下来我们都太忙了，没有足够的时间去协调。一博点点头说好。

等到两人把十几套造型讨论完整理好，外面的天都已经黑了。一博主动说：“宁老师我请你吃饭吧。”宁裳婴娇嗔到，“我才不要跟王老师一起吃饭，万一被人拍了上热搜被骂怎么办？我不要，你先欠着吧。”一博说不用出门啊，可以叫外卖在家吃。哎，不用啦。你跟我来。宁裳婴一把拉着一博走到了餐厅，说我家大厨把晚饭都准备好了。快吃吧。 四菜一汤，荤素搭配，一博是真饿了，很不客气的坐下来就开吃了。这顿饭很对他的胃口，又酸又辣香菜多多。我喜欢吃香菜，宁裳婴好像在自言自语。一博心想我也是。弟弟你吃完饭能不能陪我打游戏啊，我好久都没有玩游戏了。宁裳婴漫不经心的问道。什么游戏？ 你想玩什么都可以啊。一会我们挑去吧。一博没想到宁裳婴的游戏也玩的那么好，两个人总是打平手，但是这该死的胜负欲让他们一局接着一局打，打到凌晨一点多，一博的肚子开始咕咕叫。宁裳婴说给他煮宵夜去。一博很好奇大厨难道现在还没有睡。 当然是我给你做啊。宁裳婴打了他胳膊一拳。你做的能吃吗？一博现在和她已经可以熟络的互相打趣了。姐姐这就给你露一手。牛肉面确实好吃但是一博觉得这个功劳还是在大厨熬的高汤好。宁裳婴把他带到客房说你今晚就住这里吧，这个房间的床头灯是模拟的自然光，睡觉前会调到最柔和的光圈，不用担心会黑。一博忽然打趣道，原来你果真是我的迷妹啊，什么都知道。他捕捉到了宁裳婴脸上一闪而过的羞涩，很快她就厚着脸皮说，弟弟你记得把门锁好噢，小心你睡着了姐姐来吓你噢。一博笑到我才不怕你呢。好好好 王老师晚安。

一博走进浴室看见上面摆着很整齐的两套睡衣，一套真丝，一套埃及棉的，袖子上都他名字的首字母。他自言自语到又送我衣服，难不成真的看上我了。说到这里他居然心里一阵窃喜。一博回想起她工作时的认真严谨，打游戏时娇俏可爱，不由得又会心一笑，原来心动来得这么简单。

一博居然比自己定的闹钟还要早醒个五分钟，昨晚睡的可真是挺不错的，反正比酒店舒服多了，而且也不用担心有人打扰。要不干脆这几天赖在这里算了。一博洗漱完下楼发现宁裳婴和自己的经纪人在聊天。看见一博下来了，宁裳婴连忙招呼着一起去餐厅吃早餐。一博问道，“红姐你什么时候到的？”“我在你睡了之后到的。我昨天下了飞机和你的替身一起去了酒店安顿了一下，然后宁老师就派人把我接到这里来了。我昨晚也是在这里睡的。刚才和宁老师大概的聊了一下演唱会的事情然后确定了一下后面的行程，下午我们把一些文件签完了之后，我就得回北京开会了。你过几天比赛我看我能不能赶回来。”一博很贴心的说，“红姐你不用来回跑，我比完赛我们直接横店见好了。”好，红姐表示赞同。

吃完早饭，宁裳婴和一博便去了赛场，在正式训练前，两人准备比一场。这次宁裳婴追的有点急，在一个弯道的时候因为速度太快，车子失控人被甩了出去。她在地上打了好几个滚。一博察觉到了异样见立马停下了车，转身拔腿就朝宁裳婴的方向跑过去。她从地上坐了起来，脱下了头盔手套，动了动脖子，一博也摘下头盔，心急如焚的拉住她的胳膊问，“怎么样？哪里痛？有没有伤到骨头。”

宁裳婴看着他忽然笑了起来，打趣道，“你居然没有去心疼一下我的摩托车先？我好心疼啊，漆肯定都刮花了。”一博正色道，“都什么时候了，你还开玩笑。”宁裳婴摸着额头说：“可能有点轻微脑震荡，你扶我起来先。”这时候赛场的工作人员也来了要帮忙搀扶宁裳婴，一博晃晃手说“不用，我抱她就好。”宁裳婴在他怀里打趣道，“早知道可以获得弟弟的公主抱，我上次就应该从车上摔下来了。”一博皱了皱眉，宁裳婴说“哎呀 人家也没有那么重好嘛。”一博很温柔的说：“不是，你少说几句吧。等医生来给你查查。”宁裳婴说：“我哪有那么娇气，又不是第一次摔了，你也知道这很正常的。”到了休息区域，宁裳婴很正经的对一博说，“你快去训练吧，为了不让你担心呢，我就勉为其难的让司机送我去医院检查，然后晚点等你训练完了接你回家。你看可好吗？”一博点点头。

要是在平时，训练完一博都还想再拖着教练在多跑几圈，但是今天他居然有种归心似箭的感觉。回到宁裳婴的别墅看见她正在厨房检查煲汤。王老师你回来啦，快去冲个凉吃饭吧。一博绕到她跟前，看见她的膝盖和小腿上青一块紫一块的，不由得有点心疼。宁裳婴说我没事，受的伤你肉眼可见。一博这才放心上楼去换衣服。接下来的几天，一博训练的很得心应手，每天都有不同的可口饭菜，休息的也很好，他对冠军真是志在必得。而且他只要一看见宁裳婴就会觉得很安心。不过这几天宁裳婴吃完饭后都没有时间陪他打游戏，而是去忙着工作开视频会议。一博心里还挺失落的，他知道自己是动心了，想在夺冠后对宁裳婴表白，尽管自己的职业比较特殊，但是他不想错过。

一博正式比赛的那一天，宁裳婴早早的就出了门，他一个人吃早饭吃的有点心不在焉，不过很快就调整好了心态，他明白今天比赛最重要。到了赛场他开始和教练聊战术，给摩托做检查，一切都进展的很顺利。马上就要比赛了，没有看见宁裳婴，一博心里还是有点失落的。弟弟你要加油噢！一博听到了熟悉的声音，发现宁裳婴居然扮成了摩托美女在给他打伞。一博看见了她，脸上笑出了括号。一博果然不负众望，拿到了冠军，当他登上领奖台的时候，他在人群中四处寻找却没有找到熟悉的那张脸。等他下台换完衣服看手机发现宁裳婴给他发的信息，说因为工作原因不得不要提前回上海，别墅的密码锁是他的生日，说他以后只要来这边就不要住酒店直接住别墅好了，反正司机大厨都认识他。她说等日后再给他庆祝夺冠。一博在那一霎那明白了这胜利没有人分享的寂寥。他拿着手机发了四个字，好，谢谢你。

宁裳婴看着他的回复心想哈哈，弟弟真乖。简妮看着她说你个心机女，明明没事，偏要来个欲擒故纵。宁裳婴白了她一眼说，弟弟的爱，想要赢来是真的不容易嘛，当然要下狠手啊。

一博进组第一天就要跟女主拍感情戏，在以往这对他来说还是个不小的挑战，但是今天他居然一条就过了，导演赞口不绝，说他这一年进步很大。休息之余，他看见宁裳婴给他发了一个视频，给他介绍了一下挑选的各种布料，说是给他做工作报告。一博听着她的声音忽然很想见她，于是找了个角落给她拨视频，接通后看见了戴着眼镜的宁裳婴，跟他记忆中的样子居然有些不一样。“弟弟吖，你是想姐姐了吗？”“是啊。”宁裳婴没有想到居然是这个回答，愣了一下。一博看她说不出话来的样子，笑得更开心了。

宁裳婴白了他一眼说，“你不是在拍戏吗？怎么那么闲吖？”一博忽然问她要不要来探班，他要请她吃横店最好的吃的小吃。宁裳婴让他把没有通告的那几天时间告诉他，她说她会戴着演出服来做下fitting。一博听了又开心又有点失落，听宁裳婴的口气，她是为了工作来的。宁裳婴在视频那边说“弟弟你要好好休息不要太累了噢，姐姐要去开会了，爱你哟。”在挂视频前给了他一个飞吻。一博被逗笑了。接下来的几个星期，一博和宁裳婴有一答没一答的聊天，一博很开心每次抽空给宁裳婴发信息，她都秒回，让一博有种她在抱着手机等他信息的错觉。一天晚上，一博跟宁裳婴聊语音聊睡着了，等他早上起来的时候发现语音还没有断，他试探性的喂了一声，只听见宁裳婴说“弟弟你醒啦，昨晚你一直在说梦话呢，好像是在背台词。”一博问她都不睡觉的吗，宁裳婴说“你也就睡了不到五个小时啊，我呀是怕你做噩梦，就一直没挂呀，这样你醒来还有个人安慰你一下呢。”一博觉得心里暖暖的。从那以后一博晚上再也不开着电视睡觉了，他和宁裳婴就开着语音，宁裳婴有时候很忙，没有空跟他聊天，他就听着她忙碌的声音，想像着她认真工作的样子，每晚都睡的很踏实，每天早上醒来跟她互道一声安好再去工作，神清气爽。

一博刚洗漱完毕，门外就传来了敲门暗号，这是他和工作人员的约定。他打开门发现今天送早餐的助理好像换了一个人。那个女子戴着一顶棒球帽和口罩，手上拎了一个超级大的袋子，还没等一博伸手去帮忙，她麻利把袋子摆在餐桌上，开始从里面拿食物，一博看着她的背影，有种似曾相识的感觉。等她转过身时，她已经拿掉了口罩，一博看清她的脸，内心一阵狂跳，一个箭步过去把她抱起来转了个圈，等他把她放下来的时候，宁裳婴摘下帽子随手一扔，踮起脚捏了一下一博的脸说，呀弟弟这么久不见又瘦了，快来尝尝今天不一样的爱心早餐噢。话音刚落，一博冷不防的捧起她的脸就吻了上来，宁裳婴惊喜之余发现弟弟居然这么青涩，忍不住开始主动进攻挑逗起来。她踮起脚左手缠上了一博的后颈，右手按在他的胸前，时不时发出一些娇喘，心想着这离床也太远了吧，莫非要就地推到。忽然房间的座机响了，两人非常不舍得的分开了。宁裳婴戴好帽子，示意一博先去吃饭，她去接电话，原来是酒店的餐厅部打电话问需不需要送餐。宁裳婴挂了电话在一博的身旁坐下了，说到王老师，我今天是你的助理噢，你想要我干什么就干什么噢。一博放下汤匙，说“哇哦，我不敢劳烦宁大设计师。”说完又忍不住的开心的笑了。“那姐姐占完弟弟便宜，现在抹抹嘴就走了噢。”宁裳婴起身佯装要走，一博一把拉住她，宁裳婴顺势倒进他的怀里。一博盯着宁裳婴的眼睛一字一顿的说，“弟弟喜欢姐姐，很喜欢。”宁裳婴意味深长的盯着他，接着把嘴凑到一博的耳边说到 “可是姐姐只想睡弟弟呢。”一博脸上的笑容顿时凝固了，很用力的咬了咬下嘴唇。宁裳婴看见他那副表情，有点心疼。双手捧住他的脸，认真的看着他的眼睛说，“我喜欢你。我喜欢你。你还不认识我的时候我就很喜欢你。”一博听完脸刷的一下子就红到了脖子根。宁裳婴在他的嘴唇上浅浅的啄了一下，“弟弟真好看，弟弟真是人间杜卡迪。”话音刚落两人忽然心领神会的大笑起来。宁裳婴从他身上起来，坐回他身边的位置，劝他快快吃完要去开工了。一博一手拉着她一边吃一边问“你刚才说的是真的吗？”宁裳婴忽然说了句 “食不语”。一博白了她一眼“哇哦，宁老师您真的是他的迷妹啊。”宁裳婴说 “那当然，他可是我的挚爱。弟弟该不会连自己的醋都吃吧。“宁裳婴说完吻了一下他的手，心想姐姐套路多着呢，让你防不胜防。一博问她这次来待多久，宁裳婴说“明天下午就得回去，所以今天甘心为他当牛做马呢。弟弟你知道为什么是今天吗？”一博摇摇头，宁裳婴笑着道，我是来陪你过农历生日的，生日快乐王老师。生日礼物过几天等你阳历生日的时候再双手奉上。一博说难道你不是我的生日礼物吗？宁裳婴哼了一声，我这么金贵，怎么可能是你的生日礼物。不过我把你的替身带来了，一会你收工了让他掩护我们。我带你去一个地方。

宁裳婴在拍摄地方简直就是最强助理，每次都是还没有等一博开口，就把他想要的东西递到了他手中，而且还不停的提醒一博和自己保持一定的距离，而且她不仅对一博照顾的无微不至，还满场飞帮大家的忙，大家都很觉得一博今天的新助理实在是太给力。一博看着她忙碌的样子，满眼都是心疼。今天的拍摄很顺利，居然提前了两小时结束。一博和宁裳婴暗度陈仓的上了宁裳婴的车，她给一博戴上墨镜说要给他一个惊喜，让他闭目养神。等一博醒过来的时候，发现自己在一个陌生的沙发上，宁裳婴戴着眼镜坐在地上，聚精会神的在笔记本电脑打字。这段时间都是这个声音在伴着他入睡，他也经常想着手机那端的她是个如何忙碌的模样。今天终于见着了，好安心。宁裳婴忽然抬头望向他，“呀，弟弟醒啦！”她随即合上了笔记本。一博四处打量着问“这是哪儿呀？” “这是我表哥家，非常隐蔽的，我刚才仔细查看过了，没有人跟着我们的车。所以你今晚可以肆无忌惮的好好休息，这样就不会被打扰了。如果你愿意，以后你拍戏都可以住这里，反正这房子也没有人住。”一博看了她一眼说“你都知道了。”他说的是最近在酒店被私生饭各种跟踪，都换了两三个不同的酒店了，保全助理却总是抓不到人。这种事情，报警反而是占用了公共资源，他也很头痛，但没有办法。宁裳婴一下子扑进他的怀里，撒娇到，“你放心，今晚我们请君入瓮，瓮中捉鳖，杀鸡儆猴。不过怎么个杀鸡法，还没有想好呢。姐姐厉害吧？”一博点点头，“是是是，不愧是你。”宁裳婴得意的笑了笑：“饿了吗？我们吃饭吧。对了，我这还有除肿神水，这样你就不用担心上镜啦，可以稍微多吃一点。”一博猝不及防的给了她一记超温柔的摸头杀。

一博被闹钟吵醒，他伸手想抓身旁人却抓了个空，他忽然猛的从床上坐了起来，“宁裳，宁裳。”他叫了两声，并没有人回答。他拿起手机看见宁裳婴发的信息，说她有急事要先走了，早餐在冰箱里，自己热热就好，司机会按着时间点来接他。一博摇摇头，心里有些生气，难道她就真的只是想睡我，睡完就脚底抹油溜啦？那她这套路也太深了吧。一博闷闷不乐的吃完早饭，一看和司机约定的时间还早，便开始刷刷微博，热搜上第四居然是一博私生饭偷东西被刑拘。为什么红姐没有打电话跟他说呢？正纳闷着红姐视频打过来，“你醒了？你昨晚在酒店设了局抓人？没想到啊，现在这么有心机了？估计一会该有人刷你耿直人设崩塌，成心机腹黑男了吧。”一博摇摇头说随便吧，无所谓了。红姐说那好吧，我还是跟你后援会联系一下，看看风评。

一博回到剧组，发现今天要拍的夜戏都是些悲情惆怅，无法诉说的寂寥，也倒是蛮应景的，感觉自己要超常发挥了。

宁裳婴心想完了完了，今天算是坐实了只想睡弟弟这句话了。本来还想按原计划多陪他半天，还想等他夸夸自己呢。哪晓得自己亲自设计的新图案居然被剽窃发图了，这种事情，必须得回去亲自处理。宁裳婴心想，这个惯偷，我要是不把你搞得倾家荡产，再也不可能立足时尚圈我就不姓宁。

一博今天的拍摄果然无比顺利，又赢得了更多的休息时间，他见宁裳婴的司机已经在后门等着了，心想替身肯定已经在厕所等着了吧，推门进去发现他果然在那等着了，兄弟辛苦了。一博寒暄到。替身接过他递来的外套说了句工作而已，先走了。看他走出去的背影，一博又想起宁裳婴的不辞而别，心里还是很不是滋味。这个女人到底在搞些什么。等他回到别墅的时候，发现红姐正在客厅等他，一博想起昨晚的事情有点心虚。红姐一见到他直说，“你现在可有能耐了，估计都不需要我了吧。”一博被她说的一头雾水，姐。 红姐没等他开口说，“没想到翟总这么看中你，把他自己的房子借给你住，昨天那个局估计也是他帮你设的吧。”一博没有说话，那个翟总应该就是阿裳口中的表哥吧。切，谁知道是不是真表哥。红姐说“我这次来是有个剧本想让你先看看，这是个国际大制作，刚立项，准备选角，大银幕角色。你好好把握把握吧。如果你感兴趣，最好请个口语老师把英文再练练好。你抓紧时候赶紧看看。” 一博正在聚精会神的看剧本，宁裳婴视频过来了，一博拿着手机看了许久，还是忍不住按了接听键，发现视频那头的宁裳婴妆花得一塌糊涂，他忽然想起来之前好像每次见她都是素颜，第一次见她带妆居然这幅模样，忍不住笑了。“弟弟，对不起，对不起，我今天早上真的是有很重要的事情不得不走。”没等一博开口，宁裳婴就把自己设计图被窃的事情给他添油加醋的说了一通，告诉他自己现在正在新加坡在跟律师商量。末了，宁裳婴撒娇到 “姐姐想你噢，超想的呢。”一博这才真的眉开眼笑起来，告诉她自己在看一个剧本，刚看了一下大纲，觉得并没有特别的吸引人，就是一个特别老套路的动作爆米花电影。估计自己被分配的角色也就是个男三号吧。“可是即便如此，你还是想去刷个脸对不对？”宁裳婴接过话。一博点了点头。“那要不要我帮你练口语啊？”一博说我口语不差好吧。“弟弟你口语不差你连th的音都发不对，你还口语不差。”宁裳婴白了他一眼。一博正色到，“那你帮我吧。我会好好学的。” “可惜弟弟吖，你我都这么忙，怎么教呀？其实你身边可有两位老师都可以好好教你的，而且可以见缝插针的教你。” 宁裳婴说到。“谁呀？”

“大厨和司机。他们可以24小时贴身教学，包教包会。你从明天起就开始跟他们说英文吧。Tu ne sais pas?” 话一出口，宁裳婴就有点后悔了。一博坏坏的一笑，“你这是欺负我听不懂法语吗？” “我哪儿敢欺负你呀。不敢不敢不敢。”宁裳婴做了个求饶的手势。“弟弟你早点休息吧，我还要跟律师谈事情。晚安。”一博有点不舍的关了视频。看见红姐发了一条信息过来，不要回言凡的任何信息，不要上微博，假装你没有玩手机，我晚一点电话跟你说清楚。一博实在太好奇，偷偷上了微博小号去看发生了什么事情。

一开始他看得稀里糊涂的，不知道大家在说什么，还得去百度一下，后来总算明白了，原来是言凡的粉丝因为不喜欢一篇关于他们两的同人文，把发表同人文的网站给举报了。这是一个国外的写手平台，国内各种圈的粉丝一下子都愤怒了，开始自发的抵制言凡，大家都在喊要粉丝行为，正主买单。一博看完这个大瓜倒吸了一口凉气，他想到自己其实也一直被言凡的某些极端粉丝黑，当时言凡还跟他道过歉。他忽然挺为言凡不值的，但言凡实在太小心翼翼了，谨慎到卑微的状态了。一博在想如果自己的粉丝捅了这么大的篓子，自己又该如何应对呢？不过首先自己的粉丝应该不会做这么出格的事情吧。如果有人做出了这么恶毒的事情，自己肯定要站出来给予谴责的吧。这也太不象话了。一博觉得言凡现在肯定也不好过，尽管红姐说不要联系他，一博还是给他发了一条信息，告诉他有什么需要的尽管说。

宁裳婴补好妆来到会议室，看见对方还在笔记本上运转她的程序，她坐了下来静静地等待对方先开口。大概过了10分钟，对方抬起头来说，宁大小姐，真没有想到这个Vision程序的算法这么厉害，确实比我们现在用的要好很多，我们可以先签三年的授权。宁裳婴笑着说王总真是爽快人，签完合同，您立马就可以用了。王总微微一笑，宁大小姐，我还有别的事情想跟你聊一下你年底的大秀，我们平台想要独家直播权。宁裳婴笑了笑说独家啊？那我有什么额外的福利呢？包年热搜吗？王总笑笑，这当然是可以的，宁大小姐想要什么尽管说出来，我们尽量满足。宁裳婴说，那让我考虑一下，过几天再给您答复吧。王总我还有事，先走了，下次见面一定好好款待您。 宁裳婴的这个Vision里面有个防黑防泄露的指令，凡事跟王一博有关的信息都会被筛选一遍，不实不好的信息都会变成对外不可见。简妮对宁裳婴说你对王一博真是好，这样他的粉丝控评和反黑都好省事了。宁裳婴笑着说，“我这是为了赚钱好吗？哪是为了他啊。”简妮白了她一眼说，“你会缺这么点钱么？你真是睁着眼睛说瞎话啊。”宁裳婴问她有没有把剽窃的事情搞定。简妮说公关稿发完了，律师函也下了，你真的要搞得人家倾家荡产吗？宁裳婴说他家是惯犯了，肯定要搞死他才行。不能惯着这样的歪风邪气。倒是可以把他家的员工招揽过来，好让那些人都有口饭吃。

一博杀青的那天，他看见宁裳婴来了，她居然混在给他探班庆功的粉丝群里。他望向人群中的她，真想跑过去狠狠的拥抱她。但是他没有办法。他只能远远的看着她，有点不解，她上次不是冒充助理过来了，这次是要玩那样？他不过眨了眨眼睛，忽然宁裳婴消失了。他一直不停的在人群中搜索着，她真的不见了。难道是我看错了吗？估计是自己太累了吧。一博摇了摇头，好不容易熬过庆功会。一博终于上了保姆车，心里盘算着接下来的这奢侈的七天长假该怎么过。忽然有一双手臂从后面环抱住了他，有人在他耳边轻轻的问你刚才在找谁啊。一博不假思索的转头亲了一下宁裳婴的脸颊。刚才果然是你！那不然呢。弟弟你带护照了吗？宁裳婴问道。一博点点头。

一博发现这辆私人飞机比上次坐的那辆还要大，进去之后发现这个飞机上还有床，真的是太爽了。但他又叹了叹气，心想宁裳婴这也太财大气粗了，我跟她会不会距离太大了。傻小子你在想什么呀？宁裳婴一把从背后抱着他。一博握着她的手说在想我是你的什么人。宁裳婴松开他走到他的面前颇有深意的望向他，你想做我的什么人呢？我要做你的男人！宁裳婴双手托腮，哇 男人！忽然宁裳婴跳上一博，他一把抱住她，我觉得可以啊，我男人。

此时空乘在外面敲了敲门，说飞机马上要起飞了，请系好安全带。宁裳婴跳下来，应声好，拉着一博坐了下来。没想到一博屁股刚挨上沙发系好安全带就睡着了。宁裳婴撅了下嘴，弟弟真是的，本来还想我们也可以来个高空俱乐部呢。飞机飞平稳后，宁裳婴半扶半拉的把一博拽上了床，自己也拿着pad坐到了他身边开始检查自己的程序，果然王总已经用上它了，自己留的这个后门，估计他们的程序员发现不了吧，不过就算发现了重新再开一个也是一样的。一博这一觉睡的特别香，他睁开眼睛看见身边的宁裳婴睡得像只温顺的小猫咪，他伸手摸了摸她的脸，没想到被宁裳婴用手抓住深深的亲了一口。宁裳婴睁开眼望向他说到你醒啦，你整整睡了十个小时呢。一博哇噢了一声，上次自己睡了十个小时还是过年的时候了。我们还没有到吗？宁裳婴说还有两三个小时吧。要不你再赖赖床。一博说你转过去，我想从背后抱抱你。一博把脸埋在宁裳婴的脖颈贪婪的闻着她的味道。宁裳婴笑到，我都没有洗澡呢，闻什么呀。就是很好闻啊。宁裳我想。。。一博轻轻的咬了一下宁裳婴的脖子，接着细密的吻落在了宁裳婴的肩膀上，一博把宁裳婴翻了过来，没想到宁裳婴却推了他一把顺势起身跨坐在他的身上，麻利的脱掉了上衣，哪晓得一博一起身，把她扑倒，钳制住她的手腕，一板一眼的说，你太嚣张了。宁裳婴心想 哇弟弟你太会了，简直了。上次他们并没有做爱，宁裳婴记得她太累了，亲着亲着睡着了，等她醒来的时候，发现两个人居然还是手牵着手。啊，宁裳婴忍不住娇喘起来，一博已经一路吻到她的大腿根处了，他松开了她的手腕，开始抚摸她引以为傲的双乳，宁裳婴伸出双手摩挲着他的头发，一博温柔的褪下宁裳婴的内裤，开始用舌头挑逗她的敏感地带，宁裳婴开始呼吸急促起来，没想到弟弟这么会为我着想。嗯～嗯～嗯，此刻宁裳婴觉得自己爽得傻掉了，就想问自己是谁自己在哪儿自己在干什么。忽然有痛感袭来，啊弟弟进去了，弟弟果然没让宁裳婴失望。宁裳婴本来想使出十八班武艺好好伺候伺候一博的，没想到自己被弟弟服侍的棒棒的。哇，要给弟弟多买一辆摩托才是呢。等到飞机稳稳的降落了，宁裳婴还没有能从床上下来。啊～年轻～真好。

“欢迎来到弗洛伦萨。”宁裳婴笑对着一博说。一博一把拉着她的手要下飞机，宁裳婴却不让，万一被人拍到了。一博说“我不怕，拍到就拍到了。”宁裳婴笑了笑，任由他去了。下了飞机没有走几步，就看见了来接他们的专车。宁裳婴说“我们过几天乡村生活，你不介意吧？当然有网有游戏还有vespa。”接下来的几天，他们睡到自然醒，然后去镇上的咖啡厅吃个简餐，开着vespa随便走走停停拍拍照，也会到附近集市买些新鲜的果蔬和肉回家做做饭，一博没有想到宁裳婴的牛排煎的那么棒。晚上两人没事就打打游戏，看看电影。宁裳婴没有想一博居然看红磨坊看到掉泪，毕竟这是她最爱的爱情电影。“你不准在我前面死。”一博忽然对宁裳婴说到，口气很慌乱。“那怎么可能，我本来就比你大啊。” “我说不准就是不准。”一博有点怒了。“好好好，我答应你。”宁裳婴伸出了小拇指跟他拉勾。快乐的时间真的是很短暂的，一博的假期马上就结束了。两人在回去的飞机上恋恋不舍的看着窗外的景色。一博的脸上有说说不清的落寞。怎么啦？宁裳婴摸摸他的头。一博说“我想跟我爸妈还有大哥他们说一下。”宁裳婴点点头说，“好吖，我觉得你得跟公司商量一下吧，尽管我们每次都很小心，但还是很怕被人拍到，到时候要做公关，现在还是早点提出来早点想方案。”一博忽然有一丝不悦，“有什么好想的？那就公开吧。”宁裳婴打趣道，“可是弟弟你以前上节目不是说不会公开的吗？”一博说此一时非彼一时。宁裳婴拉着一博的手告诉他不管他做什么，她都会支持他的，不过今天她就只能送他到这儿了，一会飞机加完油，她要飞纽约。一博一把拉过她狠狠的吻着她，仿佛要把吸到自己的身体里。他知道今天一别，下次见面估计要等三个月以后了。

一博这次拍的是刑侦剧，里面有挺多搏斗射击的镜头，所以他提前进组进行体能这方面的训练。武指老师打趣说他太瘦了，需要练练肌肉。一博觉得老师说的挺对的，而且这次的训练比之前拍古装剧的训练还要辛苦，自己还真得请个教练给自己做一套训练计划，这样才能跟角色更贴近。还有一个月才正式开拍，一博跟导演讨论了一下，导演也很赞成他的想法，一博开始没日没夜的做起了增肌训练。有时候他累的回到家直接就在沙发上睡着了。他觉得这么忙碌也挺好的，不然一闲下来就会不由自主的去想宁裳婴，是多久没有如此思念一个人了。一博每天醒来第一件事就是给宁裳婴挂视频，她每次是秒接的，而她永远在忙，视频里的她不是在新家坡的工作室就是在上海的工作室，总是穿着黑蓝灰，不停的喝着咖啡。一博真的很想伸出手去捏捏她的脸。她会双手撑着下巴痴痴的看着他，听他津津有味的说着日常的琐碎。每次结束聊天，一博都心酸酸的，翻开手机日历数日子，总恨时间过得太慢。

进组已经拍了两个月了，一博连着拍了好几天的大夜戏还都是雨戏，早上又要赶飞机回去录节目，结果在机场候机的时候，直接晕倒在地上。当时场面一度很混乱，机场里跟拍的猫头姐姐们都开始尖叫，保镖一边架着他，一边还要挡着过度热情的姑娘们，机场的地勤人员都赶紧跑了过来帮忙，大家手忙脚乱的打着120。保镖们好不容易突破重重阻碍把他送上车，司机一路狂飙到医院。幸好，他只是劳累过度加上淋雨发高烧晕倒了。当一博醒过来的时候，发现宁裳婴一手拉着他的手，另一只手在她的pad上飞快的打着字。一博轻轻的拉了一下她握住的手。宁裳婴立马抬头，瞬间把手里的Pad扔到的床尾，另一只手摸了摸他的额头，接着吻了下他的鼻子。你终于醒啦。一博动了动喉咙，咳了几声。宁裳婴起身给他倒了一杯温水，扶他坐了起来，喂他喝了几口。一博呆呆的看着她不说话。“弟弟你是烧傻了吗？”宁裳婴又用手摸了摸他的额头，泪水忽然悄无声的从一博的面颊滑落。宁裳婴一下子慌了，一博一把抱住她，把脸埋在她的脖颈间，忍不住开始大哭起来。宁裳婴轻轻的抚着他的背，任由他发泄。忽然门被推开了，红姐探头进来看了看，立马识趣的把门给带上了。一博可能听到了推门声，止住了哭泣，松开了宁裳婴，却发现她也在簌簌的掉眼泪。一博捧着她的脸轻轻的吻着她脸上的泪。“你不是今天要去纽约的吗？”一博的嗓子还有点沙哑。“我刚上飞机就接到保镖大哥给我打电话说你在去医院的路上，我赶紧各种让机长改了航线飞了过来，你吓死我了。” “原来你那么在意我啊。”一博居然撒娇了！

宁裳婴说我们让红姐进来吧，一博点了点头。红姐进来后告诉他，她已经跟大哥和剧组说了一下现在的情况，那边都说要你好好休息不用着急复工。大哥说让他这两天就好好休息，不用去录节目，休息好直接回剧组。一博着急的说“那怎么可以呢，今晚的彩排虽然错过了，明天的节目还是要录的。” 宁裳婴扯了一下他的衣服说，“那你一会听听医生怎么说，如果医生说你一会可以出院的话，我就把飞机留给你直接飞去录节目，好不好？”一博说“那你跟我一起去吗？”宁裳婴摇摇头，“我必须得去纽约。但我办完事情就回来看你。”一博撅起嘴巴，眼睛瞟向她，很无奈的点了点头。红姐看着他们说，“杜总说了你们恋爱自由，公司不干涉，公不公布恋情都在你们，不过如果听到风声你们被拍了，我们可能会先在媒体上刷一波你们的cp预热吧。” 宁裳婴笑着对红姐说，“您放心吧，我们不会被拍到的。就算被拍到了我也能压下来的。”红姐点点头，“那是那是，宁大小姐的手段我是见识过的。那我就先出去了，你们小两口慢慢聊吧。”一博听见宁裳婴刚才那段话，心里有点不是滋味，忽然觉得自己好像变了好多。换成以前要是谈恋爱了，他还是想能不公开尽量不公开，这样能够好好的保护她保护感情。但是现在他恨不得对全世界宣布他和宁裳婴是一对，而且他相信宁裳婴根本不需要保护，她是可以跟他并肩携手一起面对狂风暴雨的人。宁裳婴看着发呆的一博，问他想吃点什么。一博说“韩式炸鸡。”宁裳婴想起有次他们又是通宵连着语音，一博已经睡下一段时间了，她还在修改方案，忽然间有点饿了，她其实是在自说自话“弟弟啊，我超想吃炸鸡呢，就是那种炸两遍再裹上韩式甜辣酱的炸鸡。” 没想到一博居然在那一刻醒了，立马告诉她下次见面要带她去吃炸鸡。宁裳婴揉了揉他的脸，“你这个样子吃什么炸鸡啊，喝点鸡汤还差不多呢。”一博说我都欠你好多顿饭了，等你回来我要带你去韩国吃炸鸡。说完要和宁裳婴拉钩。宁裳婴忙点头说好好好。我这次从纽约回来，就去剧组陪你好不好？一博连忙说好，随即又问她什么时候走，宁裳婴说大概五个小时后吧。一博一把把她拉进怀里说那让我好好抱五个小时吧。

一博坐在宁裳婴的私人飞机上喝着花胶鸡汤，觉得自己都被宠坏了。很久没有如此心安理得的接受别人对他的好。尽管他在圈子里是出了名的耿直不拘束，但是这些年来还是亦步亦趋，走的不可谓不是小心翼翼。就算是跟大哥们在一起，很受大哥的照顾，但还是有些心理压力的，觉得自己一定要好好的回报他们。而对着宁裳婴，他特别的放松，他觉得可以完完全全的卸下所有的盔甲，坦坦荡荡面对她，让她看见自己藏了那么多年的伤痛。

一博第二天早早的就去了录影棚跟导演对台本，走流程。所有的人都觉得他太拼了。大哥来了之后直接批评了他一顿，他笑着说“没事啊，我又不用做太多的事情，我还是站着就行了。”张老师打趣到，“要不给你整个轮椅，我推着你上台去。”大哥白了张老师一眼，对着一博说，“你病成这样，女朋友怎么没有跟着你来？”一博说她昨天在医院照顾我呢，她工作也很忙，成天飞来飞去的。张老师继续打趣到，“一博你可真是的，话说一半，说自己交女朋友了，也不说是谁，故意让我们猜吗？她这么忙难道也是圈内人吗？我们见过吗？”一博被张老师一顿轰炸审问，不好意思的摸了摸后脑勺，“我是想着有机会带着她亲自来跟你们说明的，你们确实见过的。她不算圈里的人。” “啊，我知道是谁我知道是谁。”松哥趴在一博的耳朵边上悄悄的说出了宁裳婴的名字。一博刷的一下耳朵都红了。松哥接着对大哥使了个眼色，大哥心领神会。“哎哟一博那个姑娘蛮好的，恭喜恭喜啊。”张老师来回看着大哥和松哥嚷道，“谁啊谁啊你们怎么都知道，快快告诉我。” “就不告诉你，就不告诉你。”

大哥在舞台上看着一博摇了摇头，心想恋爱中的年轻人这是头脑发热吧。原来今天有个环节是聊拍戏中很尴尬的事情，聊着聊着就提到了吻戏，这个时候张老师Cue了下一博问他尴尬不尴尬，结果一博居然脱口而出自己的女朋友觉得自己拍的吻戏不够好，很干，让自己多看看欧美演员是怎么演的。女朋友这三个字从他口里说出来，简直就是一个炸弹。观众席上大家都不是窃窃私语了，简直就是炸锅了。张老师半开玩笑的喊着赶紧把王一博的麦给闭了，要把刚才那段给剪了。台上的嘉宾也都面面相觑，一个个吃瓜的表情。这时候大哥发话了，也是该交女朋友了，都24岁的人了。是要体验一下真实的人生，希望各位一博的粉丝能够理智再理智。结果台下的粉丝对着一博喊道我们祝福你，希望你幸福。王一博眼睛有些发涩，对着他们深深的鞠了一躬。大哥一看场面控制住了，表示继续录节目。张老师很贫嘴的说一句，“一博一会你该要上热搜了，你家红姐该一个头两个大了。”

录完节目，大家都急不可待的掏出手机刷社交平台吃瓜。发现热搜第一居然是#LV首位华人设计师，第二是#宁裳婴，王一博心想不会吧，怎么能这么快就被扒出来，赶紧点进去看。才发现原来是宁裳婴被任命为LV的女装设计师了，并不是跟他有关的。松哥拿着手机对一博说，“我还以为刚才的事情那么快被扒呢，没想到她这么厉害啊。” 张老师若有所思的说“这个宁裳婴是不是上次来我们节目的那个啊？”松哥点点头，又用眼睛瞟了一眼一博。张老师忽然反应过来了， “好呀王一博，你可是真的真的真的很不错啊。”这时候导演过来了问王一博要不要把刚才那段剪掉。王一博说导演你们决定吧，一切为了节目效果。而且迟早是要公开的，导演你觉得怎么好怎么剪吧。导演打趣到，要不下次你直接拉人家来上节目公开好了。一博礼貌的笑了笑。满脑子想的是这么大的事情宁裳婴怎么都没有跟他透露一点风声。

简妮刷着手机对宁裳婴说，“这个王总真是消息灵通啊。LV这边才官宣消息不到一个小时，这发布会都没有开呢，他就给你上了两个热搜了。”宁裳婴冷笑一下，“他这是在告诉我他有多厉害。一会开完新闻发布会了，营销号扒我的稿子估计是要出来了。”简妮说“不怕不怕，我们自己的稿子已经给Vogue了，到时候掐着点发。” 宁裳婴点点头。打开自己的手机看见有Vision提示平台上有人在爆料一博有女朋友了，宁裳婴摇摇头，心里却在偷笑，还是启动关键词屏蔽把这个消息压下去了。宁裳婴对简妮说“傻弟弟录节目说露嘴了，我把热搜屏蔽了，但是其他几个平台还是得劳您大驾去帮我摆平一下才好呢。”简妮说得令，现在就去办。一博这时候正好拨了语音过来，“恭喜宁大设计师啊。”宁裳婴听出了他语气里的不安。“一博，我来纽约前这件事情并没有谈妥，所以我才没有告诉你的，我是希望板上定钉了再跟你说的，哪晓得我刚签完合同，就上了热搜。”一博第一次听她口气这么严肃的说话，他懂。他说我刚才录节目的时候说漏嘴我有女朋友了，估计接下来一段时间，我们可能会被拍到。宁裳婴说“你放心，不会被拍到的，就算拍到了我也可以找人压下来的。这段时间你还是好好拍戏，好好准备演唱会。等你演唱会结束了我们再商量这个事情该怎么办，好吗？”王一博心里五味陈杂，但同时又觉得无比的心安。好。我等你回来。这时候导演进了休息室跟一博说，我们讨论了一下，还是决定把你那段剪掉，但是现场观众他们偷偷录的我们就没有办法控制了。一博说没事，他们爱说就说吧。

接下来的几天，各个平台都没有爆出王一博承认恋情的事情，特别平静，倒是宁裳婴的热度一直都不减，各大平台都在写跟她有关的故事，配图都还用的是她上次来录节目的照片。倒也是，她之前一直都没有露过脸，个人也没有社交账号，很多营销号扒不到太多东西反而写了一些关于简妮的事情。接着营销号又开始发#宁裳婴正面刚，下面的视频是截取她在上美国某个很有名的访谈节目跟主持人刚起来的片段，纠正美国人对我们这的偏见。妥妥的圈了一大波粉，各种平台上宁裳婴后援会都冒出了好多个。主流媒体都开始纷纷报道点评这位年轻的设计师。Vogue先是在社交平台上放了一小段独家采访拍摄大片的花絮，接着各个时尚博主又开始写SYN的十大惊艳瞬间。一时间宁裳婴在国内外的社交平台上风头无人能出其左右，SYN的一些款式都卖脱销了。宁裳婴一下子拿出盈利的50%和国内一位做公益公平透明公正出了名的音乐圈大姐大成立了一个新的慈善基金会，用来专门帮助妇女儿童的权益的。她的这个做法一下子红出了圈，炙手可热。但是她仍然没有出来接受任何采访，仍然是简妮出面简单的召开了一个新闻发布会，答谢各家媒体对他们的关注和厚爱。此刻的宁裳婴早就偷偷的跑到了一博的剧组，装成他的小助理，鞍前马后的陪他。

一博笑着说她是来躲风头的，宁裳婴一边拿着毛巾给他擦头发一边撒娇到，“人家哪有！之前没日没夜的赶工做设计就是为了能好好陪你一段时间。我专门算好时间了，正好能陪你开完演唱会。然后我就要飞纽约和欧洲，准备四个时装周，接着是MET GALA了，我这次是co-host。” 宁裳婴给了一博一个可怜巴巴的眼神。“我有品牌邀请，会去纽约和巴黎的时装周，我可以陪你。”一博拿起手机翻了翻自己的行程。“那你有没有时间陪我去参加MET GALA？做我的Plus one？” 宁裳婴一屁股坐在一博的腿上，双手环着他的脖子。“哇哦，MET GALA。宁大设计师，真的吗？我考虑一下。” “哎呀，去啦去啦。我让简妮给你发邀请函。”宁裳婴一把抓起手机给简妮发了条信息。“今年的主题是莎士比亚，实在是有太多元素可以做了，想想都好开心。”一博特别喜欢看宁裳婴这样眉飞色舞的样子，多久都看不厌。

这篇文章写到这就没有了？王一博看着这篇叫《镜花水月》的自己的同人文，有点意犹未尽。这个作者怎么不写了，这不会是结局吧。难道接下来的剧情不是我专门给宁裳婴写一首歌在演唱会上唱给她听，然后就在顺便在演唱会上公开恋情吗？还有说好的潮牌呢？这个文章把宁裳婴也写得太神通广大了，显得我很弱小很无助呢。 王一博给作者发了封私信问把自己刚才的疑问都提了出来。不一会就收到了作者回复

“谢谢你阅读了我的文章。这是我正儿八经写的第一篇同人文呢，告诉你一小秘密：我一开始写这篇文章的时候，都不敢用王一博着三个字，我给他化名是：王允至。关于你问的问题，我之前都构思好了，但如果我一直写下去的话，结局就会忍不住把他们两写成生离死别。所以就停在这一刻吧，停在他们在规划未来着美好的一刻。如果你很喜欢这对CP的话，你可以拿去写自己的结局。再次谢谢你，最后跟你分享一句我很喜欢的台词：The greatest thing you will ever learn is to love and be loved in return. 希望以后有机会也能拜读你写的文章呢”。


End file.
